the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ka Po' Tun
"Ka Po' Tun são o "Império Tigres-Dragões". O povo-gato aqui é liderado pelo divino Tosh Raka, o Tigre-Dragão. Eles agora são um grande império, mais poderosos que os Tsaesci (mas não no mar). Após o Povo-Serpente devorar todos os Homens, they tried to eat all the Dragons. They managed to enslave the Red Dragons, but the black ones had fled to (then) Po Tun. A great war was raged, which left both the cats and the snakes weak, and the Dragons all dead. Since that time the cat-folk have tried to become the Dragons. Tosh Raka is the first to succeed. He is the largest Dragon in the world, orange and black, and he has very many new ideas." : ― Excerpt from Mysterious Akavirsrc Os Ka Po' Tun, antigamente conhecidos como Po' Tun, são uma raça de "povo-gato" semelhantes a tigres presentes no continente de Akavir. Along with the Kamal, Tang Mo, and Tsaesci, they are one of the four remaining races on the continent.12 Carecterísticas They are described as being tiger-like cat folk, possibly similar in appearance to the Khajiit and Lilmothiit. It is suggested that they are similar to Khajiit in terms of body structure as a humanoid cat-like design, and in appearance with stripes in the place of spots. Their leader, Tosh Raka, is said to have transformed himself into a large orange and black dragon, but it is unknown how similar he looks compared to the regular dragons of Nirn.1 The Ka Po' Tun are a race of (tiger-like) "cat-folk" who live in the continent of Akavir. It is unknown to what extent they are similar or related to the Khajiit. The Ka Po' Tun are one of four races who live in Akavir; the other races are the Kamal, Tang Mo, and Tsaesci. Although all of the races have fought each other at various times, the Ka Po' Tun consider the Tsaesci to be their greatest enemies. They have recently allied themselves with the Tang Mo.1 The leader of the Ka Po' Tun is Tosh Raka. He is rumored to be a divine being who was the first of his race to succeed at becoming a dragon. Although some believe the story is metaphorical, Mysterious Akavir claims that the change was indeed physical and that Tosh Raka has all the characteristics of a dragon, with a tiger-like coloring. Under the rulership of Tosh Raka, the former Po Tun were renamed to Ka Po' Tun and became a rival to the supremacy of Tsaesci. After the ultimate defeat of the Tsaesci, they plan to invade Tamriel.1 História After the Tsaesci consumed all the men on Akavir, they attempted to consume all the dragons. The red dragons were enslaved, but the black dragons fled to the Po'Tun. A great war was raged which left both the Tsaesci and Po' Tun weak, and resulted in all the remaining dragons of Akavir killed. Since then, the tiger people have attempted to transform into dragons themselves. Their leader, Tosh Raka, is the only one known to have successfully done so. Under his rulership, the race renamed themselves from the Po' Tun to the Ka Po' Tun to symbolize their rise above the Tsaesci Empire. While they have had many feuds, battles, and wars with all the other races in Akavir, the Ka'Po'Tun consider the Tsaesci their greatest enemies. Following Tosh Raka's coronation as the Tiger-Dragon Emperor, the Ka Po' Tun have managed to become the most powerful Empire in Akavir, and have become more powerful than the Tsaesci themselves. In latest reports, it is said that the Ka'Po'Tun have recently allied with the Monkey People of Tang Mo in order to fight the Tsaesci. It is also reported that Tosh Raka desired to invade Tamriel itself after defeating the Tsaesci.1 References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Mysterious Akavir # ↑ Report: Disaster at Ionith Categoria:Raças Categoria:Raças de Akaviri